1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting bisphenol A present in the plastic packing material as plasticizer, and particularly relates to a method for detecting bisphenol A by surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy.
2. The Prior Arts
Bisphenol A (BPA) is an important organic material that is primarily used to make polycarbonate plastics and epoxy resins, polysulfone resins, poly(phenylene ether) resins, and unsaturated polyester resins, and these polymers are used in many food and drink packaging applications. Therefore, bisphenol A is widely used in our daily life. The scientists found that Bisphenol A mimics estrogenic activity in 1938, and is regarded as an environmental oestrogen. When bisphenol A enters the body, it can cause an oestrogen-like effect, and consequently, even in the low dose, bisphenol A can cause issues, such as premature adolesence, reduction in sperm counts, and prostatic hyperplasia. Migration of bisphenol A shall not exceed 3 mg/kg, as regulated in directive 2002/72/EC of the European Communities. In October 2008, the government of Canada declared bisphenol A was acted as a toxic substance. In February 2009, bisphenol A was banned from use in baby bottles, water bottles, and the like in Canada. Then, in May 2009, bisphenol A was banned from use in the products in the states of Minnesota and Connecticut in the USA.
Many detection methods for determining the concentrations of bisphenol A have been developed, the primary of which are GC/MS, HPLC/MS, enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA) methods, but, however, in these conventional detection methods of bisphenol A, the operation is complicated, and the analyzing time is long. Therefore, the present invention provides a detection method of bisphenol A by surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy, which makes it possible to simply and quickly analyze the concentrations of bisphenol A. Furthermore, there are no reports on the detection method of bisphenol A by surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy so far.